Coming Out
by ilurrrverussia
Summary: If you don't like yaoi look away now! Austria holds a meeting and discovers a few surprises... AustriaxPrussia, GreecexJapan, USxUK, ItalyxGermany, RussiaxChina, smidge of Franada, and a sprinkle of Spamamo!


**I'm taking a break from Introducing Vienna right now. My head is mad with ideas but I need a break so enjoy this random thing I made. I have no clue! If you don't like yaoi then you may as well never go near me. R and R!**

**EDIT: Thanks to speadee for reviewing and waking me up to reality!**

**RE-EDIT: Thanks for those who reviewed and told me what "one shot" and "fluff" meant! It was a massive help!**

They all stood there, bodies full of tension and their heads swirling with thoughts. Austria broke the silence.

"Vienna, take the little ones upstairs..." His normally controlled voice wavered nervously. Vienna nodded and took command.

"Sealand! Latvia! Towns, cities, states alike!" she called out in the large hall. Reluctantly they followed her up the stairs.

"What's this urgent meeting about Roddy?" Prussia yawned once they had left. He seemed to be the only one in the room who wasn't uneasy.

"Sit." Germany ordered, pushing his white haired brother down into his seat. The rest of the gentlemen followed.

"Ve~ who wants to start off?" Italy whispered to the group.

"I will. Then I can go home." Austria said standing up.

"As countries, we all have different personalities, stereotypes, religions, laws, orders, cultures, traditions..." Austria was cut off by a very impatient Poland.

"Like, get totally on with it already!" Poland screamed. The tense atmosphere was making Poland crack. You see, Austria had wanted to arrange the meeting for a long time but the date kept moving and Austria was often too nervous to say what it was he wanted to say. Rumours were often going round so every single country had their own opinion of what he was going to tell them.

"If he admits he's a serial killer, I'll jump thought that window next to England for a quick escape, non?" France thought to himself. Russia thought Austria was going to be a slave dealer; England thought he was going to be an alcoholic. The thoughts in their heads were pretty mad but no one expected what they got.

"But we all respect each other right? Okay. So I'm gay." Austria said rather coolly, almost relieved that he finaly got it out. China covered the panda's ears. America choked on his cheese burger and Poland burst out laughing.

"PAHAHA! Like I totally couldn't tell! Otherwise why would you like totally wear purple?" Poland said in between laughing fits.

"It's indigo." Austria protested.

"Phew! I thought you were a pervert or something!" Italy exclaimed in relief. Austria smiled when he heard this but was suddenly worried about why Italy would think of such a thing. Germany turned to Italy and stared at him. The whole room was staring at Italy or Poland or Austria.

"So you're okay with that?" Austria asked Italy and Poland, since they were the only ones who were ready to talk.

"Sure! I'm bi so the more the merrier!" Italy answered in his happy voice. Germany's eyes widened.

"You like won't totally believe this like but so am I!" Poland cried out happily, running to Austria and giving him a hug. Austria stood still awkwardly before sighing in relief.

"So... Who do you fancy?" America spoke up.

"What?" Austria asked, being caught completely off guard.

"In order for you to be gay you must like a boy or something..." America wondered helplessly.

"Russia! Stand here!" Austria ordered as he pointed in front of him. Wait, Austria thought to himself, Russia might be a homophobic and kill me! But then again, he concluded, I prefer to get killed by him than the person...

"Yes, da!" Russia smiled as he stood in front of Austria, creating a wall between him and the other countries. Austria popped his head over Russia's shoulder before quickly saying who he liked...

"I didn't quite catch that..." Iggy said.

"I heard... Prussia?" Spain questioned as Prussia's scarlet eyes went wide. Prussia stood up slowly, his chair creating a screeching noise which echoed across the large white hall. Prussia whispered something into Hungary's ear and Hungary nodded.

"Hey! I love you too!" Prussia exclaimed happily. Austria's face lit up.

"Italy... you're bi?" Germany questioned to Italy.

"Yes Ludwig~. I fancy you and that girl that always strokes Itabby! But mostly you!" Italy beamed happily as he hugged the tough German next to him.

"I-I guess I like you too..." Germany blushed as Italy's eyes went twinkly with happiness.

"England... well I think you can see it coming..." An American accent made the great nation jump in his seat.

"And you know my answer." England winked to the Yankee. One by one the countries were opening their feelings to the rest of the world. Even the likes of Russia and Canada opened up, all except for China.

"China, I admitted how I love you so you have to admit back, da!" Russia whined like a little kid.

"No, aru!" China protested firmly. An evil look glazed in Russia's beautiful violet eyes.

"Da..." Russia picked up the older nation and banged him against the wall. China shouted in pain leaving Russia feeling rather guilty. _But it has to come out!_ Russia thought.

"Admit or crowbar!" Russia whispered into China's ear before nibbling it. China suppressed a moan.

"I love Russia... aru..." China whispered back. The Russian picked up the Asian and carried him back into his seat.

Austria smiled happily as he watched the countries and the ones they loved being all lovey dovey.

"How about we go back to my place and I show you a really awesome time." Prussia whispered suggestively as he kissed Austria's neck.

"Okay," Austria blushed violently as he let Prussia pick him up bridal style. "But what about Vienna?" The room fell into pure silence and every one stopped what they were doing.

"Belarus will kill me..." Russia mumbled to himself as he shuddered of what would happen.

"Runcorn would go insane..." England and Prussia muttered.

"The girls would be fine though. We have quite a few bisexuals here so they'll be fine... right?" Japan asked Greece uncertainly.

"Yeah, but what about my cats?" Greece asked Japan.

"Your cats will be fine Greece! But what would the Queen say..." Britain bit his lip.

"Who cares? Bygones be bygones, right?" America said heroically.

"Yeah!" Everyone beamed back happily, it was good enough reason for them.

That's when the door slammed open. Spain let go of Romano the minute he saw Belgium.

"You guys must have really missed us!" Belgium laughed as Belarus swung the shopping bags onto the table.

"Belgium, I love Romano..." Spain squeaked nervously. France took the girls aside and told them what had happened.

"GAY BESTFRIENDS!" Belgium and Hungary screamed happily.

"Brother..." Belarus growled as her eyes fell on a certain Russian chasing a poor Asian around the room.

"Some of us are bisexuals so you still have hope! FRANCE MY ARM IS GETTING COLD!" Canada shouted over the girls and France.

"Ahononon! Little Matheu needs moi!" France sang happily as he ran to his favourite person.

Suddenly, Russia's no.1 stalker was choking a poor Lithuanian.

"PLEASE MISS BELARUS! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Lithuania screamed. Poland was crying with laughter.

"Your face darling! N'awwww love you really!" Poland said in between laughs. Lithuania felt his heart beat go insane over just Poland's words.

And so that's how it all started. The posh aristocrat started it and the American hero helped save it. The states and cities just had to put up with it. And Prussia agreed not to be romantic to Austria in front of Runcorn. I'll let you all bicker about how it ended up.

The End

**Did that all in one day, on a small notebook without any music. I'm such a loner... so please feel free to review or PM me! If you're a homosexual or bisexual and you felt insulted in any way please let me know and I'll fix it! (Because you're too awesome) And I'm going to leave you with my famous quote which I said after my boyfriend dumped me.**

**"Boys will be boys, girls will be girls and transvestites can do whatever they want!"**

**Byieeee my darlings! R and R!**

**ilurrrverussia**


End file.
